A mobile communication system has been widely developed to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice and data. Generally, the mobile communication system is a multiple access system that can support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi carrier-frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.
In the mean time, a machine type communication (MTC) device may be used in the mobile communication system. The MTC means communication performed between machines excluding person. At this time, the MTC device is used. Services provided through the MTC device are different from communication services involved with person, and can be applied to various categories.